Sex Battle
by DaSe-Writter
Summary: Quand d'une soirée privée entre les mecs de l'Organisation XIII part en couilles dans les deux sens du terme, qui sera le véritable maître de la partie ? Seme VS Uke ? Qui s'en sortira vainqueur ?
1. Prologue

**Voilà, j'vous présente le prologue de ma toute nouvelle fic' : "Sex Battle" !**

**Alors, il faut que vous sachiez d'avance que ça va être une courte fiction (c'est pas ce que je fais d'habitude XD) et que ça va être du gros n'importe quoi (pour tout dire, il se passe vraiment rien dans le prologue en comparaison au premier chapitre ! XD)...**

**Ah, ceci est une dédicasse à Yuu (alias Ryuzaki-Ryuga) que j'adore très fort et qui fête son anniversaire today. Sans elle, cette fiction n'aurait jamais été procréée ! XD**

**Bon, quoi dire d'autre... le prologue n'est pas long mais, après tout, c'est qu'un prologue ^^'**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi.**

**Couple : Pour le moment pas grand chose...

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Tout avait commencé à cause d'un stupide pari entre Luxord et Xigbar, tôt le matin. Ah là là, fallait toujours qu'ils se cherchent des noises mais au fond, toute l'Organisation XIII savait qu'ils s'adoraient... Le problème dans tout ça, c'était que ces deux membres-là étaient des pros en ce qui concernait la perversité et la corruption. Ils s'y connaissaient même plutôt pas mal en pratiques douteuses… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Il était 5h00 du mat' et quasiment toute l'Organisation s'était déjà réunie dans le salon/salle à manger, tous réveillés par les cris et les railleries de Luxord et Xigbar.

**Larxene, étalée dans l'un des canapés, fatiguée : Sérieux, les mecs je vais faire un meurtre. S'ils ne se taisent pas direct, j'vais aller les tuer…**

**Demyx, qui accorde sa cithare, sur le sol : Dis, tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps.**

A l'autre bout du château…

**Xigbar : AH HA ! TU VAS VOIR QUI VA ETRE LE MEILLEUR !!!**

**Luxord : PFF, TU ME FAIS MARRER !! DEPUIS QUAND TU ME SURPASSES A CE JEU-LA !?!**

De retour dans le salon…

**Roxas qui bouffe son petit dèj' comme Lexaeus et Xion : P'tain, on les entend d'ici -_-'**

**Demyx : Bon, j'avoue que c'est un peu difficile de s'y faire, je retire ce que j'ai dit ^^'**

**Larxene : Ca fait quatre mois que c'est comme ça, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pas fait de dépression ou que j'ai pas assassiné ces deux cons.**

**Xaldin, affûtant ses six lances, installé dans un fauteuil : Si tu veux y aller, personne ne t'y empêche.**

**Lexaeus qui s'enfile une baguette entière : Hm…**

**Demyx : Mais ça servirait à quoi de les tuer ?**

**Zexion, un bouquin dans la main, le cul sur une chaise : A avoir la paix sans doute.**

**Demyx : Hm, ouais, c'est vrai…**

**Axel qui zappe les chaînes de la télé, mal réveillé comme pratiquement tout le monde : Larxene, si t'y vas, j'viens avec toi.**

**Larxene qui baille : Hm… « j'suis fatiguée… »**

**Xion, tirant une tronche de zombie, de grosses cernes sous les yeux : J'aurais dû rester à vagabonder dans mes rues, la vie était plus paisible avant que j'arrive ici.**

**Vexen qui lit le journal : Crois-moi, la nôtre aussi.**

**Lexaeus : Hm…**

**Axel : Et tout ça à cause que y'a pas assez de chambre pour 14 membres dans ce foutu château où on fait des kilomètres et des kilomètres pour aller d'une pièce à l'autre, fait chier !**

**Larxene : On aurait dû s'arranger entre nous plutôt que de tirer à la courte paille.**

**Axel : C'était vraiment une idée à la con, la courte paille, pff...**

Et tout ça pour en arriver là. Luxord et Xigbar partageaient maintenant une même chambre et depuis lors les nuisances sonores n'avaient pas arrêté. Ces deux-là toujours à se disputer pour n'importe quelle petite chose, c'en avait rendu la vie insupportable à plusieurs de leurs partenaires.

**Xaldin : C'était l'idée du supérieur. On n'allait pas le contredire non plus… De toute façon ça aurait fini en baston si on avait fait autrement.**

**Vexen : Pas faux « ici c'est comme dans un poulailler VnV' »**

**Axel : Mais non, j'aurais pu être dans la même chambre que Roxas ! On s'entend à merveille nous deux !**

**Roxas : Non merci… « j'aurais été crevé tous les matins avec lui dans mon lit... »**

**Larxene : Xemnas a un côté sadique, tu t'rappelles ? Il n'irait déjà jamais te foutre dans la même chambre que Roxas juste à cause de ça.**

**Axel : … « que le monde est triste VnV' »**

**Zexion : En parlant de lui, Saïx tu lui as bien mis ses boules caisses hier soir ?**

**Vexen, murmure : Ah ouais, s'agirait pas qu'il se réveille à cause de tout le bruitage que font les deux autres abrutis TT' « sinon, on n'est pas dans la merde ! »**

Personne dans la salle ne voulait savoir ce que pourrait faire Xemnas s'il était dérangé pendant son sommeil. Ca pourrait certainement servir de leçon pour Xigbar et Luxord mais leur supérieur pourrait très bien aussi s'en prendre à eux, et c'était ce que les membres de l'Organisation XIII redoutaient le plus…

**Saïx qui regardait le Kingdom Hearts avec une expression terne sur le visage : Oui.**

Ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement. Au moins un problème de moins à gérer !

**Xaldin : D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas piqué une crise ce matin ?**

**Saïx : Hier soir c'était ma période, la Lune était pleine.**

**Xaldin : Ah…**

**Demyx : « flippant lnl'**** »**

**Lexaeus : Hum…**

Un lourd silence prit place dans la salle. On n'entendait plus que Demyx accorder sa cithare, la télé, et Roxas, Lexaeus et Xion finir leur petit déjeuner. Larxene s'était mise à respirer fort, montrant son exaspération et son énervement envers les deux cons qui faisaient toujours autant de raffut.

**Roxas, s'adressant à Xaldin : Au fait, on n'a pas de mission aujourd'hui ?**

**Xaldin : Non, jour de congé pour tout le monde.**

**Roxas : Et en quel honneur ?**

**Zexion qui ferme et pose son bouquin sur la table à manger : Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est la fête du travail.**

**Demyx : Génial !**

**Larxene : Pitié, vous pouvez pas au moins envoyer Xigbar et Luxord en mission pendant quelques mois ? Là, ça serait vraiment des vacances !**

**Xion : Tu peux aussi t'éclipser du manoir aujourd'hui ? Tu n'auras pas à les entendre comme ça.**

**Larxene : Ouais, bonne idée. J'irai faire du shoping ou un truc dans le genre en ville.**

**Xion : J'pourrais t'accompagner ?**

**Larxene, pas chaude pour jouer la baby-sitter : Bouerf…**

**Xion qui insiste malgré la réticence du douzième membre : Allez !**

**Larxene : Bon d'accord, j'te supporterais plus que les deux autres qui gueulent sans arrêt.**

**Axel : Oh, ça c'est un compliment ! XD**

**Roxas : Axel, on se dispensera de tes commentaires TT**

**Xion : Ouais, c'est pas sympa… -_-***

**Zexion, soupire : Vous n'avez pas des conversations plus intéressantes que ça.**

**Axel : Oh, désolé si on te dérange avec nos dialogues de basse classe sociale. On n'est pas des aristos, nous.**

**Zexion : « des aristos ? TT' »**

**Larxene, sur un ton détaché : Ha, il préfère sans doute les mots enjôleurs de Marluxia.**

**Demyx qui lève la tête, un peu surpris : Marluxia ?**

**Zexion, virant au rouge : Mais pas du tout !**

**Vexen : En parlant du loup.**

Sans même avoir lever le bout du nez de son journal, le quatrième membre de l'organisation avait senti la présence de Marluxia se rapprocher. Pour dire vrai, cela faisait quelque temps que Vexen n'arrivait pas à se mettre en dehors de la tête le doux parfum de rose qui émanait de l'assassin sublime. Ce qui laissait d'ailleurs l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds assez perplexe.

Marluxia entra dans la salle, de très bonne humeur. Fallait dire qu'il était du matin lui.

**Marluxia : Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^**

**Axel : C'est quoi c'te tronche de niais TT'**

Marluxia fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'avait dit le rouquin et se dirigea vers Zexion qui essayait visiblement de rester indifférent à sa vue. Demyx et Vexen le suivirent du regard, observant ses moindres faits et gestes. Finalement, Marluxia se pencha légèrement vers l'intello qui faisait maintenant genre il ne l'avait pas vu.

**Marluxia : Comment ça va ? ^^**

**Zexion, imitant Lexaeus, les joues pourtant rouges : Hm…**

**Marluxia : J'espère que tu ne t'es pas senti trop seul cette nuit. Tiens, ton cadeau de consolation.**

Et alors que Zexion n'avait rien demandé, l'homme à la chevelure rose lui releva le menton et l'embrassa. Axel et Larxene sifflèrent à cette scène.

**Zexion, sceptique malgré des joues brûlantes : Qu'est-ce tu fais ? T///T**

**Marluxia : Je t'embrasse, chéri ^^**

**Larxene, murmure pour elle-même : C'est bien ce que je disais, il préfère Marluxia.**

Demyx avait entendu la blonde. Il avait regardé faire Marluxia tout en restant silencieux et il sentait maintenant une poussée de jalousie lui monter à la tête. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger avec Larxene et Xion, connaissant les goûts de Zexion, mais pourquoi ça l'agaçait tellement de voir d'autres hommes s'approcher de celui-ci ? Voir Marluxia s'approprier les lèvres du petit intello le mettait dans un tel état !

Sa cithare à la main, le musicien de la bande se leva et s'enfuit de la salle. Tout le monde l'avait suivi des yeux mais personne ne dit rien. Larxene sourit, elle savait exactement ce qui préoccupait Demyx. De toute façon, pour elle, plus il y avait de membres dans l'organisation, plus ça devenait compliqué, plus c'était amusant !

Marluxia fut le premier à briser le lourd silence qu'avait jeté la sortie en scène du Mélopée Nocturne.

**Marluxia, passant à autre chose : Enfin, vous savez quelle est la nouvelle lubie de Xigbar et Luxord ?**

**Roxas : J'veux pas le savoir, moi -_-**

**Lexaeus : Hm…**

**Xaldin : Je suppose qu'ils se battent pour une raison stupide, comme à leur habituel.**

**Marluxia qui annonce la nouvelle qui fit étranglé tout le monde dans la pièce : Hé bien, ils veulent savoir qui d'eux deux résistent le mieux à une masturbation intensive !! =^^=**

* * *

**Mouhaha, je trouve mon texte assez nul dans l'ensemble mais j'adore tellement la dernière réplique de Marluxia !! XD Petite avant-goût de ce qui va suivre !! 8D**

**Bon, dans tous les cas, j'espère que mon prologue vous a quand même plu ^v^'**

**La suite n'est pas pour tout de suite par contre (puisque j'ai deux fic' déjà en cours TT') mais j'essaierai de ne quand même pas trop tarder.**

**A bientôt !!**

**PS : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE YUU !!! 8D**


	2. Chapter 1 : First Round

**Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction : _First Round_. J'aurais vraiment beaucoup de choses à dire mais je vais faire court...**

**Bon, tout d'abord je suis très fière de moi. C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit et en plus il se passe plein de choses (faudrait que j'en fasse tout autant pour le prochain chapitre de mon autre fic' VV'). Alors, ça va être gore, ça va être glauque, ça va être n'importe quoi mais j'étais trop morte de rire sur mon clavier à taper ce chapitre ! XD**

**Et moi qui me disais parfois que j'aurais pu la mettre dans la catégorie T, heureusement c'est en M ! XD**

**Bref, vous allez comprendre de quoi je parle ^^'**

**Aussi, j'avais oublié de le faire dans mon prologue, je vais mettre qui est qui, sachant que certains lectrices lisent les fictions sans même avoir joué au jeu. Ca évitera la confusion entre les différents membres de l'Organisation (moi-même parfois je me gourre de personne ^^')...**

**Premier membre :** Xemnas = le supérieur

**Deuxième membre :** Xigbar = l'archer

**Troisième membre :** Xaldin = la lance tourbillonnante

**Quatrième membre :** Vexen = le savant glacial

**Ciqnuième membre :** Lexaeus = le héros silencieux

**Sixième membre :** Zexion = le conspirateur ténébreux

**Septième membre :** SaÏx = le divin lunaire

**Huitième membre :** Axel = la rafale des flammes dansantes

**Neuvième membre :** Demyx = la mélopée nocturne

**Dizième membre :** Luxord = le joueur du destin

**Onzième membre : **Marluxia = l'assassin sublime

**Douzième membre :** Larxene = la nymphe furieuse

**Treizième membre : **Roxas = la clé du destin

**Quatorzième membre :** Xion = ??? (vu qu'elle est nouvelle j'en ai aucune idée de son surnom ^^')

**Bon, voilà (toute fière de connaître par coeur l'ordre des membres de l'Organisation XD). Passons aux reviews...**

Réponses aux Anonymes

**Clem :** T'inquiète pas, Demyx va se retrouver avec Zexion et Marluxia arrêtera d'harceler notre petit intello sexy ^^ (bon, j'suis à moitié en train de gâcher le suspense là XD) Faut dire que pour l'akuroku, je n'imagine pas franchement un Axel tout mou XD Pov' Roxas, j'espère qu'il sera suffisamment endurant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours XD

**Chibifireypawa (j'ai failli tuer mon ordi parce qu'il veut pas mettre les points -_-*) :** Hé ben voilà la suite, plus longue et hilarante (bien que ça devient très chaud TwT)

**Disclaimer : Toujours personne à moi... (pourquoi ça aurait changé TT')**

**Couple : Euh, y'a de l'akuroku mais après c'est le gros bordel, faut juste lire le chapitre pour en savoir plus là-dessus ^^'**

**Bonne lecture !! 8D**

* * *

**First Round**

Zexion ne savait pas pourquoi il se tenait devant cette porte. A la main il tenait une invitation de Xigbar et Luxord pour une soirée très privée avec d'autres membres de l'Organisation dans leur chambre et il avait un très mauvais pressentiment de ce qui allait ensuite se passer s'il ouvrait cette porte… mais, d'un côté, il était assez curieux de savoir comment allait virer cette soirée – certainement qu'elle allait se barrer en couille surtout quand ça vient de Luxord et Xigbar – et puis, il n'avait plus grand-chose à lire en ce moment. Sortir de ses bouquins de temps en temps ne lui ferait pas de mal…

Il ouvrit donc la porte, sachant qu'il ne pourra pas retourner en arrière une fois dans la chambre, et entra. Le petit intello sexy remarqua alors qu'il y avait déjà du monde dans la pièce. Vexen était installé dans le sofa à discuter du mystère de Kingdom Hearts avec son voisin Xaldin alors que Lexaeus, silencieux, les écoutait attentivement dans le fauteuil d'à côté, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Zexion s'aperçut également que la chambre avait été aménagée de sorte à ce qu'il y eût un peu plus d'espace au centre de celle-ci, là où Xigbar et Luxord avaient mis dix coussins qui formaient un cercle. Sur l'un des coussins, seul, Demyx jouait un petit morceau avec sa cithare qu'il emmenait n'importe où. Zexion s'avança en silence vers le musicien, tout en saluant les trois autres d'un signe de tête, se pencha vers celui-ci et posa une main sur son épaule. Demyx n'avait pas senti sa présence et fit alors un bond de deux mètres. Il regarda ensuite qui est-ce qui s'était approché de lui et se trouva nez à nez avec Zexion qui avait l'air assez amusé par sa réaction.

**Demyx, tournant la tête, les joues légèrement roses : Ah, c'est toi, Zexion**.

Zexion acquiesça puis s'assit à côté de Demyx qui n'osait toujours pas le regarder en face. Il s'était senti très mal aujourd'hui, depuis qu'il avait vu Marluxia embrasser Zexion et il avait espéré que Zexion resterait dans sa chambre à lire comme tous les autres soirs. La soirée organisée par Xigbar et Luxord aurait été une chance de lui faire oublier cette malheureuse souffrance qu'il avait de se sentir seul à chaque fois qu'il voyait le sixième membre proche d'un autre homme que lui. Malheureusement, Zexion serait de la partie ce soir…

**Zexion, remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas, haussant un sourcil : Ca ne va pas ?**

**Demyx, regardant sa cithare : Si si… ça va.**

Le blond voulait juste lui avouer ses sentiments envers lui mais la simple idée de devoir le lui dire et de connaître sa réponse le terrifiait. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être repoussé par Zexion.

**Zexion qui décida de ne pas approfondir dans le sujet : Je ne suis jamais allé dans ce genre de soirée privée. Tu en as déjà assisté ?**

**Demyx : Ouais, plusieurs fois.**

**Zexion : C'est vrai ?**

Demyx releva la tête et acquiesça.

**Zexion : Comment est-ce en général ?**

**Demyx, la tête appuyée sur l'une de ses paumes de main : C'est…**

Il hésita un petit instant à dire en quoi consistait vraiment ce type de fête. A vrai dire, c'était un habitué, il assistait quasiment à chaque soirée qu'organisait Xigbar ou Luxord, juste pour oublier ses propres soucis tout en passant plus ou moins du bon temps.

**Demyx, étrangement imperceptible : Quand c'est Luxord qui prépare la fête, c'est généralement pour jouer aux cartes et pour se soûler un peu, et, quand c'est Xigbar qui prépare… c'est pour se défouler en_ le_ faisant sans avoir le besoin de réfléchir.**

Zexion semblait avoir légèrement mal compris. Enfin, il se doutait bien de quoi parlait Demyx dans sa dernière phrase, surtout si ça venait de Xigbar, mais avait peur de comprendre que c'était bien ce dont il pensait.

**Zexion, un peu hésitant sur le coup : En_ le_ faisant dis-tu ?**

**Demyx, sur un ton neutre quoiqu'un peu sec : Faire du sexe.**

Le neuvième membre jeta un œil à Zexion mais celui-ci tourna la tête. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à le croire. Demyx, il... il faisait ce genre de chose avec d'autres membres de l'Organisation XIII ? Ce n'était pas possible. Zexion se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant une étrange tristesse l'envahir.

De son côté, Demyx fit disparaître sa cithare en un nuage de bulles d'eau et fixa obliquement un point dans le mur blanc d'en face. Il n'avait pas de remords d'avoir parlé de ça à Zexion. Et puis, s'il s'envoyait en l'air en étant soûlé, c'était de sa faute. Il était tellement peiné et déprimé de voir la distance entre eux deux qu'il faisait tout pour fuir ce chagrin. De toute façon, il ne l'avait fait qu'avec une personne : Xigbar. Les habitués de ce genre de soirée sont Xaldin, Larxene, Luxord, Xigbar et lui. Pour ce qui est des autres, soient ils ne sont pas conviés à ce genre de soirée (ceci est le cas de Xemnas parce que c'est le boss et Xion parce qu'elle est encore trop jeune), soit ils sont déjà en couple (il est hors de question que Roxas se fasse prendre par un autre mec qu'Axel), soit ils s'en foutent (Zexion, Saïx, Marluxia, Vexen et Lexaeus ont généralement autres choses à faire que boire et faire la fête).

Une fois, Demyx avait bien failli se faire prendre par Luxord mais Xigbar l'en avait bizarrement dissuadé. En vérité, Xigbar avait décidé de faire de Demyx sa propriété lors de ces soirées et même Xaldin devait se contenter de Luxord tellement le deuxième membre de l'Organisation devenait menaçant quand on osait mettre le petit doigt sur lui. En fait, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, tant qu'il ne pensait plus à Zexion. Tout comme Larxene qui observait plus que n'agissait dans les soirées, Xigbar était au courant de son amour à sens unique et essayait de le consoler tant bien que mal en l'appelant « mon pauvre chaton » ou « mon petit demyxouninou à moi » (mais là c'est quand Xigbar est vraiment bourré)…

Il y eut un gros blanc entre les deux membres et Zexion était trop absorbé par ses pensées pour remarquer une ombre noire s'approcher silencieusement de lui avant de…

**Marluxia qui sauta sur Zexion, le prenant dans ses bras : Mon Zexy !! =w=**

**Zexion qui essaie de se débarrasser de l'assassin sublime tant bien que mal : Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer !!**

Le sixième membre tenta vainement de s'échapper mais sans réussir. Demyx ne fit absolument rien, regardant d'un air sidéré Marluxia et Zexion. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était vrai ce qui se passait entre eux. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû dire au conspirateur ténébreux qu'il l'aimait avant que Marluxia ne le fasse à sa place…

**Zexion qui se retrouvait moitié déshabillé : Mais arrête !! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Demyx !!**

**Demyx, semblant ne pas bouger le moindre petit doigt : TT**

Prisonnier, Zexion le dévisagea sévèrement, les sourcils froncés, l'air de dire « à quoi tu joues ? ». Le musicien soupira. Ce n'était pas à Marluxia qu'il devait dire ça ? Il se leva et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, sous le regard de Vexen, Xaldin et Lexaeus qui jetèrent ensuite un œil aux sixième et onzième membres.

**Zexion : Demyx !! Putain mais que quelqu'un m'aide, merde !!**

Enfin, on vint au secours de la demoiselle en détresse face au doudou rose qui se retrouva quelques mètres plus loin.

**Zexion : Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Merci Xigbar.**

**Xigbar qui lui tendit la main : Désolé, si on arrive que maintenant.**

**Luxord au côté de l'homme borgne : On est allé acheter ce qui fallait pour ce soir (montra un gros caisson de bouteilles d'alcool)**

**Zexion : …**

A trois mètres de là…

**Marluxia, hors de lui : Comment avez-vous osé me séparer de mon Zexion !! .\_/.**

**Xigbar : T'allais complètement le désaper si on t'avait laisser continuer (marmonna plus bas, pour lui-même) Nan mais, comment ose-t-il piquer Zexion à mon chaton ! T^T**

**Zexion qui avait entendu son nom : Comment ?**

Xigbar jeta un œil à Zexion tout en se mordant la langue, un rictus se formant sur son visage. Il avait complètement oublié pendant quelques secondes la présence du conspirateur ténébreux. Heureusement que l'entrée en scène de deux autres personnages sauva sa boulette.

**Axel, l'air très enthousiaste : Salut tout le monde !! ^^**

**Roxas qui l'était un peu moins que le roux, ronchonne : Salut…**

Ces derniers n'étaient toutefois pas arrivés les mains vides.

**Axel : Au fait, on l'a trouvé sur notre chemin, il sortait pas de la chambre ?**

Le roux jeta par terre quelque chose d'informe et noire qui se trouvait être Demyx après que celui-ci ait pu se remettre sur pied, grognon.

**Demyx : Nan mais t'as une façon de porter les gens ! Dis donc, j'aimerais pas être ton petit ami !**

Roxas s'éclaircit la gorge pour faire remarquer à l'autre blondinet sa présence.

**Demyx, se rendant compte de la gourde qu'il venait de faire : Ah merde, désolé Roxas ! J'voulais pas t'offenser ! ^n^'**

Ce dernier secoua la tête de droite à gauche tout en esquissant un mince sourire signifiant qu'il lui pardonnait. Demyx ne l'avait pas fait exprès de toute façon.

**Axel qui changea ensuite de sujet quand il regarda par-dessus l'épaule du musicien : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Vous faites déjà un striptease ?**

**Demyx qui tourna la tête : Striptease ?**

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit Zexion avec la fermeture éclaire de son manteau ouverte, révélant une bonne partie du torse fin du petit intello. Demyx devint subitement rouge alors que Zexion le devenait tout autant que lui quand il remarqua son regard braqué sur lui et s'empressa de refermer son manteau tout en lui tournant le dos.

**Luxord qui essaie de détendre l'ambiance : Non, y'a pas eu de striptease ^^'**

**Xigbar, avec un large sourire carnassier aux lèvres, à moitié excité : Pas encore !**

**Roxas, pas chaud pour un futur striptease : « et dire que je voulais pas venir, j'aurais dû m'écouter au lieu de céder aux beaux yeux d'Axel -_-* »**

**Axel : Alors pourquoi il était fringué comme ça, l'intello ? TT**

**Vexen sur un ton détaché : Marluxia a voulu en quelque sorte le violer.**

**Marluxia : On t'a pas causé la vieille balance ! .\_/.***

**Zexion, aux trois membres qui n'avaient pas bougé de leurs sièges : Surtout que vous auriez pu venir m'aider au lieu de regarder Marluxia me déshabiller « bande de vieux pervers -_-* »**

Le quatrième membre dévisagea un court instant Marluxia. En vérité, il n'appréciait guère voir ce dernier tourner autour de Zexion mais il n'y pouvait rien : il n'arrivait mystérieusement pas à bouger quand ils les voyaient roucouler malgré qu'il savait que Zexion n'était pas plus consentant que ça. Il avait remarqué aussi que Demyx n'aimait les voir ensemble mais n'y voyait aucun danger vu qu'il mettrait sa main au feu que ce dernier était épris du sixième membre.

**Xigbar qui fit le tour des gens dans la salle et qui passa à autre chose, toujours paré de son sourire satisfait et carnassier : Mais dites-moi, y'a du people ce soir !!**

**Luxord qui compta les gens puis sourit à son tour : Tout le monde est là, ça promet d'être sympa TuT**

**Xaldin, l'habitué : C'est vrai qu'il n'y a jamais eu autant de monde…**

**Xigbar : Attends, j'ai envie de passer un petit interrogatoire. Roxas, Axel, pourquoi êtes-vous venus à cette soirée ?**

**Roxas, grognon : Il m'a supplié (montre Axel qui ne prêta pas attention à la réponse de son amant)**

**Axel : J'me suis dis que ça aurait été plutôt sympa de passer du bon temps avec vous tous ^^**

En vérité, Axel aussi était un habitué à ce genre de soirée jusqu'au jour où le petit blondinet était entré dans sa vie. Dès lors, il préférait passer ses soirées avec lui et en toute intimité…

**Xigbar, se dirigeant vers les trois vieux assis dans leurs fauteuils : Vexen, Xaldin, Lexaeus ?**

**Vexen : J'voulais faire d'autres expériences en dehors de mon labo, c'est tout V.V**

**Xigbar : Ouhou, quel sous-entendu coquin qu'il a notre cher Vexen !! X3**

Vexen lui jeta un regard glacial mais le deuxième membre fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et se tourna vers les deux autres hommes.

**Xaldin, les bras croisés, l'air calme, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres : Tu sais bien que je ne manquerais à aucune de vos soirées. Pourquoi me poserais-tu donc la question ?**

**Xigbar : C'est juste pour avoir l'avis de tout le monde ^^ Et toi, Lexaeus ?**

**Lexaeus, toujours aussi impassible : Hm… T^T**

**Xigbar : Bon, n'insiste-t-on pas alors ^^'**

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Zexion qui s'était depuis rhabiller.

**Xigbar : Et que nous vaut l'honneur d'avoir le petit intello sexy de la bande avec nous ?**

**Zexion, sur un ton détaché : Je n'avais plus de livre à lire.**

**Xigbar : Oh ho, tu verras que c'est nettement plus distrayant que de lire tes bouquins ! Pas vrai, Demyx ? Qu'en dis-tu mon chaton ? TwT**

Il se rapprocha dangereusement du musicien et le prit par les hanches. Demyx se sentit très vite mal à l'aise face au regard indécent que lui jetait l'homme borgne.

**Demyx, détournant la tête et murmurant tout bas : Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là… ne me cherche pas.**

**Xigbar : Oh, mon pauvre petit chat, mais tu sais combien j'aime te charrier ^^**

**Demyx, de plus en plus embarrassé : Hm…**

Zexion dévisagea avec hostilité Xigbar alors que celui-ci faisait exprès de le provoquer en lui jetant un regard victorieux. Néanmoins, il ne put contre-attaquer : un obus rose venait d'atterrir juste en face de lui.

**Marluxia, tournant le dos à celui-ci et s'adressant à Xigbar : Et moi ? Tu ne me demandes même pas pourquoi je suis ici ? .\_/.***

**Xigbar, indifférent : Pas besoin, on sait déjà tous pourquoi tu es ici.**

**Marluxia, surpris : Ah bon ? O.O**

**Demyx, en colère : Ouais, tu pourchasses Zexion depuis je sais pas combien de jours. Pas la peine de faire l'écervelé, t'es plus vicieux que t'essaye de le paraître de toute façon ! Et toi Xigbar, lâche-moi les basquettes, tu veux ?!**

Alors que Demyx tentait de se détacher du deuxième membre, Marluxia venait de se recevoir un coup dur au niveau de sa fierté. Il ne pouvait tolérer qu'on lui sorte de telles choses sur un tel ton et en deux en trois mouvements, la gorge de Demyx était prête à être coupée par sa faux.

**Marluxia, menaçant : Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Si tu veux avoir affaire à moi alors bats-toi en tant qu'homme au lieu de jouer de ta cithare !**

**Demyx : Vas-y, j't'attends ! « je dis ça mais c'est moi qui suis dans une mauvaise posture -_-' »**

**Xigbar qui essaie de calmer l'assassin sublime avec Luxord : Hé, on n'a pas prévu un bain de sang les mecs !**

Mais ils avaient tous les deux beaux essayer d'arrêter Marluxia dans son élan, ils étaient impuissants. Ils ne voulaient pas utiliser les armes car ils savaient pertinemment que la soirée se terminerait en bataille générale s'ils les sortaient. Zexion aussi tenta de le calmer mais Marluxia ne l'écoutait même pas. Finalement, ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui le stoppa.

Vexen s'était levé et approché de Demyx et Marluxia. Il prit le poignet de ce dernier avec fermeté et lui ordonna d'arrêter. Marluxia lui jeta un regard hostile quoiqu'un peu surpris mais ne put faire face aux yeux durs et froids de Vexen. Il fit alors disparaître sa faux et se détourna des deux blonds tout en laissant échapper un minuscule pardon. Il y eut ensuite un gros blanc dans les rangs de l'Organisation XIII où personne ne sut quoi penser de cette étrange scène entre les quatrième et onzième membres.

**Luxord qui tenta de détendre l'atmosphère : Bon, et si on passait au sujet principal de la soirée, à ce qui nous a tous réunis ici ce soir ?**

**Xigbar : Exactement, il est temps de faire la fête, les amis ! Et rien ne vaut un bon petit jeu pour commencer !! ^^**

Ils demandèrent aux autres de s'installer sur les coussins qui formaient un cercle autour… d'un gros pack de vodkas orange. Le principe du jeu était simple, c'était pareil que le jeu de la bouteille sauf qu'il y avait de l'alcool en plus. C'est-à-dire qu'on doit embrasser l'autre après s'être enfilé une bouteille de 22 cl de vodka orange, et si l'on tombe une deuxième fois sur la même personne, on échange un baiser avec une gorgée de vodka. Seulement, si l'un des participants recrache une seule goutte d'alcool, il aura un gage des plus sévères qu'il soit dans le genre…

**Xigbar : Qui veut commencer ? ^^**

Personne ne fut candidat alors il décida que l'honneur allait au plus jeune, en l'occurrence Roxas fut choisi.

**Roxas qui se demandait toujours ce qu'il fichait ici avec tous ces pervers autour de lui : « et voilà, j'en étais sûr -_-* »**

Il but donc sa bouteille et la fit tourner ensuite au centre du cercle où on avait dégagé le pack de vodka. Axel dévisageait avec inquiétude son amant. Il commençait à s'en vouloir d'avoir emmené Roxas avec lui, surtout qu'il ne tenait pas plus que ça à l'alcool…

La cible fut Xigbar lui-même. Roxas soupira de soulagement. Il aurait pu tomber sur pire (exemple : Xaldin et Lexaeus). Bon, c'est vrai que c'était un homme manipulateur et pervers mais il s'entendait généralement bien avec lui quand ils étaient en mission ensemble, même si ça l'énervait qu'il le surnomme « gamin », enfin, Xigbar donnait des noms à tout le monde de toute façon. De l'autre côté, il avait envie de rendre jaloux Axel pour lui faire regretter de l'avoir forcé à venir. Qui aime bien, châtie bien !

Xigbar regarda s'approcher le petit blondinet déjà un peu saoul avec un large sourire. Il le prit par la taille tandis que Roxas mit ses bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa plus fougueusement qu'Axel n'aurait pu imaginer. Ce dernier devint rouge de colère quand il vit que ce baiser perdurait et que les deux membres semblaient y prendre plaisir. Il sauta reprendre ce qui lui appartenait quand il s'aperçut que les mains de Xigbar étaient du genre très baladeuses.

**Axel : Hop hop hop, on n'a dit qu'un baiser, Xigbar ! Et toi (s'adressa à Roxas qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait) tu viens avec moi.**

Sur ces mots, il se rassit à sa place tout en gardant prêt de lui son petit protégé.

**Xigbar : Bon bah, à mon tour de jouer ^^**

Il but alors lui aussi une bouteille et la fit ensuite pivoter. Elle tomba sur Zexion. L'homme borgne arbora un de ses sourires habituels et s'avança vers celui-ci. Demyx qui était au côté de l'intello s'y opposa formellement.

**Demyx : Je prends sa place !**

**Zexion : Demyx ?**

**Demyx, se tournant vers son voisin : Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.**

Zexion le dévisagea un instant et se résigna à le contredire en voyant l'air décidé et obstiné du musicien. Ce dernier ne pourrait supporter voir Xigbar lui prendre Zexion. Peut-être que ça l'énervait de voir Marluxia tourner autour de celui qu'il aimait en cachette mais il préférait ça que de trouver Zexion dans les bras de Xigbar, sans doute parce que c'était au côté du deuxième membre qu'il passait ses soirées à se consoler de son mal d'amour.

Pour ce qui était d'ailleurs de celui-ci, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça d'avoir son petit chaton pour partenaire. Xigbar l'embrassa donc à la place de Zexion qui ne put les regarder, trop confus. Pourquoi est-ce que Demyx s'était interposé ? Etait-ce parce qu'il aimait Xigbar ? A cette idée, il sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce son cœur qui souffrait ? Pff, c'est idiot, les similis n'ont pas de cœur, pas de sentiment. Mais alors qu'était-ce donc ?...

Xigbar en demanda plus que ce que Demyx avait décidé de donner. Il fallait dire que le musicien était assez timide, et là, il y avait deux fois plus de monde que d'habitude. Il avait donc dû mal à faire ce genre de chose devant tout le monde mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il allait devoir faire quelques minutes plus tard...

**Demyx qui repoussa son partenaire : C'est bon, t'en as eu suffisamment.**

**Xigbar, étant revenu à sa place, à côté du joueur de cartes : Ok, ok ^^ Maintenant, bois à ton tour TwT**

**Luxord qui avait remarqué la drôle de tête de son voisin, murmure tout en fixant Demyx ouvrir une bouteille : Xigbar, ne me dis pas que…**

**Xigbar : Chut, il doit pas savoir !**

Luxord se tut donc et regarda d'un air inquiet le musicien boire une gorgée pour tout de suite la recracher. Il soupira. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. C'était Xigbar qui avait choisi l'alcool à sa place et il avait fait exprès de prendre celle que Demyx détestait.

**Luxord : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**

**Xigbar : Pour éviter qu'il n'embrasse quelqu'un d'autre que moi ^^**

A vrai dire, l'homme borgne avait tout préparé pour que ça se passât ainsi, jusqu'à prédire vers où allait s'arrêter la bouteille, celle de Roxas et la sienne (ne me demandez pas comment il a fait XD).

**Luxord : Pff, et ça sert à quoi ? Maintenant, il a un gage.**

**Xigbar : Oui mais c'est là que tout va devenir intéressant justement ! (parla plus haut) Bon, je crois que tu as le droit à une punition !**

**Demyx qui se défendit : Hein mais c'est pas juste ! Tu savais très bien que cette vodka je la déteste ! .\_/.**

**Xigbar, offensé : Mais non, pas du tout ! O~O**

**Luxord, un peu blasé : Arrête ça ne te va pas de faire le gosse innocent. Vas-y, donne son gage qu'on en finisse.**

Luxord commençait à légèrement être agacé par le comportement de Xigbar. Il ne portait d'yeux que pour le mélopée nocturne mais bon, ce n'était pas une raison pour s'énerver autant et c'était pour cette raison qu'il était encore plus agacé. Pourquoi se fâchait-il pour si peu de chose ?

**Xigbar : Bon, comme c'était notre pari d'origine avec Luxord, j'exige que tu te masturbes sous nos yeux !**

**Demyx : QUEWA ?!! Mais ça va pas ! Je refuse ! Je ferai jamais ça, hors de question !!**

Mais le blondinet n'eut le choix. Personne n'avait pris son parti et le regard intraitable que lui lançait Xigbar ne lui donnait pas le pouvoir de contester. Surtout qu'il savait que ce dernier était capable de tout déballer à Zexion à propos de son attirance envers lui. Il se rassit donc à sa place, évitant de penser à la présence des autres membres. Les jambes croisées, il défit le zip de son pantalon et commença à se toucher lui-même, serrant les dents, mort de honte. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Certains des membres souriaient, pareils à des pervers en face à une adorable frimousse qu'ils avaient envie de prendre. D'autres étaient de marbre ou très sceptiques devant ce terrible spectacle, compatissant plus avec Demyx qu'autre chose. Axel prenait d'ailleurs un air effaré et serrait bien fermement son Roxas comme pour le protéger du genre de chose qui arrivait à son ami musicien alors que le treizième membre était toutefois dépassé par les évènements, toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Seul Zexion n'osait lever les yeux vers Demyx. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Xigbar avait demandé à Demyx de faire un tel acte ! A côté de lui, le neuvième membre de l'Organisation était en train de se masser l'entrejambe ! Sous les soupirs de celui-ci, il avait vraiment du mal à ne rien faire et à rester neutre alors que l'excitation venait le titiller un peu plus à chaque son que poussait le joueur de cithare.

Demyx n'arrivait pas à retenir sa voix. Il avait tellement chaud que ça lui donnait envie de se dévêtir de son manteau et de son pantalon mais il ne se le permettait pas. Il ne voulait s'exhiber sous le regard de ses autres compagnons. C'était déjà difficile d'endurer cette humiliation, surtout en sachant que Zexion était présent dans la salle…

Ce dernier ne put résister quand il entendit un nouveau râle de plaisir qu'avait poussé Demyx. Il posa les yeux sur son ami, rougit à la vue et décida à aller l'aider. Il s'approcha et effleura de ses doigts ceux de Demyx qui faisaient des va-et-vient sur son sexe. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec horreur Zexion qui le rassura tout de suite.

**Zexion : Je vais m'en occuper.**

Le blond ne dit rien, gêné. En vérité, il voulait être enterré six pieds sous terre. Voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas confiant, Zexion lui attrapa les doigts qui l'avaient masturbé et lécha le filet de sperme qui en découlait, n'arrêtant toutefois pas de masser la virilité de Demyx qui y prit finalement plus plaisir.

Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle et Marluxia voulut tout de suite séparer son petit Zexion de Demyx mais Vexen le retint du bras.

**Marluxia, se tournant vers Vexen, les sourcils froncés : Lâche-moi, je dois faire quelque chose !**

**Vexen, d'un calme surnaturel : Laisse-les, tu vois bien qu'ils y prennent plaisir tout deux.**

**Marluxia : Mais il faut que je les arrête ! Zexion est…**

**Vexen : Ne le force pas à faire des choses qu'il ne veut pas, tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aimera. Suffit d'un minimum de patience.**

Marluxia resta silencieux, dévisageant un court instant le scientifique, puis se rassit sagement à côté de lui et fixa d'un air ennuyé Zexion faire du bien à Demyx, l'esprit cependant ailleurs. Quand Vexen lui ordonnait quelque chose, il le faisait. Il ne pouvait le désobéir. Il ne savait pourquoi…

Il commençait aussi à y avoir de l'agitation du côté d'Axel et de Roxas. Le grand roux s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'état de son compagnon. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans ses bras, se frottant sensuellement contre son corps et poussant des soupirs similaires à ceux de Demyx. Les yeux embués et les joues rosies, le blond ne pouvait plus se contenir et cherchait à tout prix à trouver un moyen pour soulager son désir corporel contre le buste d'Axel. Le rouquin n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu son petit ami aussi entreprenant. Il se demandait si c'était à cause de l'alcool mais se doutait que c'était ça car jamais il n'avait vu Roxas agir d'une telle façon même quand il était totalement bourré. Alors que son amant lui mordillait le lobe d'une de ses oreilles, Axel prit dans une main la bouteille qu'avait bu celui-ci et analysa l'odeur qui en sortait. Il en conclut qu'elle était étrangement sucrée et qu'il y avait eu autre chose que de l'alcool et du jus d'orange.

**Axel : Xigbar, y'avait quoi dans ta vodka ?**

**Xigbar : Maintenant que je peux le dire, j'ai aussi ajouté un peu d'aphrodisiaque dans les bouteilles, juste pour le fun ^^**

A côté de lui, Luxord recracha la boisson qu'il buvait en ce moment même et lança un œil assassin au deuxième membre.

**Luxord : Putain mais t'es malade ! J'ai bu la moitié de ma bouteille déjà ! T'as pris lequel des aphrodisiaques ?**

**Xigbar : Le plus puissant bien sûr ^^**

**Luxord : Je vais te tuer !**

Le joueur du Destin se jeta sur lui pour l'étrangler. Xigbar ne faisait qu'accumuler les conneries de toute évidence !

**Xigbar qui se débattait : Hé mais arrête !**

**Luxord : Non !**

Alors qu'il essayait de massacrer l'homme borgne, Luxord fut tirer par derrière et se retrouva dans les bras de Xaldin.

**Luxord : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !**

**Xaldin qui n'écoutait pas le blond, s'adressant au deuxième membre : On te le prend.**

**Luxord : Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire !**

**Xaldin, qui prêta enfin attention à Luxord : T'inquiète pas, on va te faire du bien avec Lexaeus.**

**Luxord qui prend soudain peur : LEXAEUS ?!? O_O (observa le cinquième membre qui arborait toujours un visage sérieux et calme) Ah non, laisse-moi, j'veux rien faire avec vous !!**

Xigbar regarda avec scepticisme Xaldin s'éloigner avec un Luxord impuissant. Puis, il se retourna vers Demyx et Zexion et se jeta sur ses deux adorables petits moutons.

**Xigbar, se tapant la grosse incruste : J'vais vous apprendre certains trucs, mes chéris ^^**

Zexion et Demyx ne dirent rien, trop pris dans leur élan. Xigbar examina bien la situation et remarqua que seul l'intello s'occupait du musicien. Il saisit alors Zexion par derrière et le plaqua contre son dos. Ce dernier protesta enfin.

**Zexion : Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?**

**Xigbar : Juste un petit truc… Demyx, occupe-toi de ça s'il te plaît.**

Il lui montra la bosse du conspirateur ténébreux qui se fâcha, disant que pour le moment il aidait Demyx.

**Xigbar qui changea de côté et se mit derrière Demyx : Pas de problème, je vais le faire à ta place (chuchota ensuite à l'oreille du blond) Fais ce que je t'ai appris à faire.**

Demyx rougit encore un peu plus qu'il ne l'était et s'avança vers celui qu'il aimait. Il l'embrassa brièvement, le temps de défaire la braguette de son pantalon et d'effleurer de ses doigts son sexe. Il se détacha des lèvres de Zexion et plongea son regard dans le sien.

**Demyx : Laisse-moi faire.**

Il se pencha ensuite vers la virilité de Zexion et titilla légèrement son gland avec sa langue avant de mettre entièrement dans sa bouche l'entrejambe du petit intello qui plaqua une main devant ses lèvres. Il était très sensible et il ne pouvait cacher que ce que Demyx faisait était extrêmement bon.

De son côté, le musicien essayait de faire de son mieux. Il tâchait de faire comme lui avait enseigné Xigbar. Pour cet exercice, il fallait avoir beaucoup de dextérité. Savoir manier sa langue et prendre le bon rythme étaient essentiels. Mais, en entendant Zexion soupirer d'une telle façon et lui supplier d'aller plus vite, il était soulagé de voir qu'il le faisait correctement, malgré que ça le perturbait toujours de faire une fellation à Zexion en personne.

Derrière lui, Xigbar contemplait la scène, heureux de voir que finalement Demyx se débrouillait pas si mal que ça. Son regard observa le dos nu de Demyx (il avait enfin de compte enlevé son manteau quelques minutes avant que Xigbar ne débarquât) puis glissa vers l'arrière-train de Demyx. L'archer ne put résister. Il colla son bassin contre celui de l'autre garçon et le musicien comprit ce qui allait alors se passer. Il se détacha de Zexion et tourna la tête vers Xigbar qui lui avait baissé son pantalon tout en massant son entrejambe.

**Demyx qui le suppliait : Non, j't'en pris, pas ça !**

**Xigbar : Désolé, je peux pas me retenir.**

Demyx poussa un cri de surprise en sentant un doigt le pénétrer, puis deux. Il n'avait pas mal, il était habitué mais il ne pouvait faire ça juste devant Zexion. La tête enfouit dans ses bras, Demyx serrait les dents, mort de honte pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Zexion fixait la chevelure blonde du mélopée nocturne et essaya de le consoler comme il le pouvait.

**Zexion, caressant quelques mèches du blond et murmurant : Demyx…**

Ce dernier leva la tête et lui demanda pardon. Le sixième membre prit son visage dans ses mains, le forçant de se redresser un petit peu et l'embrassa tendrement. A quatre pattes, Demyx sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas le baiser, même au moment où Xigbar l'avait pénétré avec quelque chose de plus gros et bougeait en lui. Il s'intensifia plus qu'autre chose, leurs langues dansant plus fougueusement à chaque coup sec que donnait Xigbar. Cependant, Demyx ne put plus le supporter après un temps et se détacha des lèvres de Zexion. Il s'affala à ses genoux et poussa des râles de plus en plus persistants. Il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes de couler, non pas parce que Xigbar lui faisait une telle chose devant celui qu'il chérissait mais parce qu'il avait pris conscience que c'était la dernière fois qu'il sentait l'homme borgne en lui. Jamais il ne l'avait senti autant en lui, comme si Xigbar essayait de lui dire de ne pas oublier l'effet que cela faisait de coucher avec lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fougueux, aussi brutal dans ses coups de reins. Sa prostate lui faisait terriblement mal et semblait aller se briser en même temps qu'il frissonnait de plaisir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il était au septième ciel comme on pourrait le dire. Il criait le nom de Xigbar en chialant. Il ne savait plus trop où il était mais tenait l'une des mains de Zexion et ne la lâcherait pas…

**Marluxia, assis à regarder Xigbar, Zexion et Demyx, toujours perplexe : Et là non plus j'ai pas le droit d'intervenir ?**

**Vexen, les yeux clos : Non.**

**Marluxia : Mais il me semble que Xigbar est en train de prendre de force Demyx TT**

**Vexen : Peut-être mais Xigbar c'est Xigbar.**

**Marluxia : Et alors ? C'est pas une excuse !**

**Vexen : Xigbar est un membre fondateur, il a le droit de faire ça. Hors toi tu ne l'es pas mais Zexion l'est, donc tu ne peux pas te le permettre.**

**Marluxia : C'est quoi ce prétexte de merde -_-'**

**Vexen qui lança un regard menaçant à l'assassin sublime : Tu oses me contredire ?**

**Marluxia qui préférait finalement ne pas éveiller le démon qui était en Vexen : Tout compte fait, je vais rester ici à les regarder…**

Un peu plus loin, Axel était tout aussi troublé par ce qui se passait à côté entre Xigbar, Zexion et Demyx que par le comportement de plus en plus inquiétant de Roxas. Ce n'était pas qu'il était réticent à sauter sur son blondinet, au contraire, il était si sexy et si excitant qu'il avait du mal à se retenir, mais il n'avait jamais fait face à un Roxas pareil. D'un côté, il ne lui avait jamais donné d'aphrodisiaque…

**Roxas, le fixant droit dans les yeux, les bras autour du cou de son amant : Prends-moi, s'il te plaît.**

Axel le regarda silencieusement, hésitant. Alors Roxas plaqua son bassin contre celui d'Axel et frotta doucement la bosse de son pantalon contre celle d'Axel. Le roux frissonna.

**Roxas à l'oreille d'Axel : Tu es dur, toi aussi. Faisons-le ensemble, vite !**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Axel sautât finalement sur son blondinet et le déshabillât pour lui faire des choses et des choses. Le rouquin se disait même que c'était une bonne chose d'avoir fait venir Roxas ici, la bête qui était en ce dernier s'était enfin réveillée, rendant d'autant plus attirant Roxas.

Allons voir maintenant ce qui se passait entre les troisième, cinquième et dixième membres. Xaldin avait demandé à Lexaeus de sortir le gros carton qu'il y avait dans l'armoire pendant qu'il essayait de maintenir Luxord tranquille. Ce dernier craignait le pire avec Xaldin, surtout quand celui-ci sortait le fameux carton de l'armoire. Tout en se débattant autant qu'il le pouvait, il observait du coin de l'œil Lexaeus revenir avec un gros carton.

**Luxord, horrifié : Non, pas la boîte ! Non !**

**Xaldin : Tiens-le moi un instant.**

Le joueur de cartes passa des mains de Xaldin à celles de Lexaeus. Il lui supplia de le libérer mais le grand brun ne faisait même pas attention à lui. Alors Luxord lança un regard inquiet en direction de Xaldin qui sortit du carton des menottes, un bandeau, un ruban adhésif ainsi qu'un vibromasseur. Et oui, ce fameux carton contenait toute une panoplie de sex toys !

**Xaldin qui se rapprocha, un sourire sadique et pervers sur les lèvres : Les classiques sont toujours les meilleurs, n'est-ce pas Luxord ?**

**Luxord : Non, pas ça ! Pitié, arrête !**

Mais Xaldin n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter et donna les menottes à Lexaeus qui les lui mit. Le troisième membre de l'Organisation banda les yeux de Luxord qui tentait tant bien que mal de compliquer la tâche à ce dernier.

**Xaldin : Allons, allons, tu sais très bien que c'est peine perdue. Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper.**

**Luxord, ne voyant plus rien : Salaud ! Je veux pas faire ça ! Xigbar, aide-moi ! J't'en supplie !!**

**Xaldin : Mais bon, ça m'excite toujours de te voir aussi réticent. Jouons un peu !**

Luxord appela, cria le nom de Xigbar, espérant qu'il allait venir le secourir, mais il se doutait que Xigbar viendrait, il était trop occupé avec Demyx. Toujours Demyx… Enfin, n'importe qui aurait pu faire affaire tant qu'on venait l'aider et le sortir de la merde dans laquelle il était, même si sa fierté prendrait un sacré coup au passage…

Mais personne ne vint pour le moment et Xaldin le fit taire en lui collant du ruban adhésif. S'en suivit le cauchemar de Luxord. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il sentit que quelqu'un lui ouvrait la fermeture éclaire de son manteau et lui enleva son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon. Le cul à l'air libre, il essaya encore une fois de dégager Xaldin avec ses jambes mais en vain. Plus il tentait de repousser l'homme aux dreads, plus celui-ci s'excitait et moins de chance il avait pour trouver un échappatoire. Il entendit ensuite Xaldin demander à Lexaeus d'écarter ses cuisses pour lui faciliter la tâche. Lexaeus lui obéit. Luxord ne pouvait ni protester ni gueuler à ces deux-là qu'ils étaient de sales enculés. Il se raidit alors quand il sentit le vibromasseur électrique à l'entrée de son intimité. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, essayant de faire comprendre à ces deux cons qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter, pas sans avoir été préparé pour ça. Mais les deux hommes ne prêtaient aucune attention et on enfonça le vibro – qui n'était pas de petite de taille il fallait le dire – en lui. Il se cambra sous la douleur, hurlant à l'intérieur de lui-même vu qu'il ne pouvait crier de sa propre bouche.

Les horribles choses que faisaient Xaldin – Lexaeus n'était là que pour l'immobiliser – n'était pas le seul problème qu'avait Luxord. La plupart des aphrodisiaques agissait très bien sur lui et avoir bu sa demi-bouteille de vodka mélangée à ce stimulant ne le rendait que plus sensible au contact physique. Il maudissait Xigbar de ne rien lui avoir dit dessus avant la soirée. Son corps en sueur était maintenant pris par d'incontrôlables frissons. Son cœur battait la chamade et risquait même d'exploser alors que sa respiration saccadée soulevait frénétiquement son corps...

Il y eut un court temps de répit où il semblait que Xaldin cherchait quelque chose dans le carton à sex toys. Celui-ci en sortit des pinces à seins à chaînette mais ça Luxord l'ignorait. Il ne le comprit que quand Xaldin lui mit le premier et en sursauta.

**Xaldin, satisfait : Regarde comme t'es beau. Et t'es tout chaud en plus !**

Il lui embrassa le torse puis le bas du ventre pour ensuite s'affairer à sa virilité en érection.

**Xaldin, en caressant délicatement le sexe du joueur de cartes : Hm, attends j'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi.**

Luxord entendit une nouvelle fois Xaldin fouiller dans la boîte et se débattit une dernière fois, désespéré. Il savait exactement quel jouet allait prendre cette fois-ci le troisième membre, étant donné que ce dernier adorait jouer au jeu SM. Là, il n'y avait pas de surprise. C'était forcément la corde de bondage qu'il allait ramener… et ce fut le cas.

Une fois revenu, Xaldin demanda encore une fois à Lexaeus de lever les cuisses de Luxord. Ce dernier ne se débattit pas. Ca ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Il attendit donc que Xaldin finisse de jouer avec lui. De toute façon, ça ne durerait pas indéfiniment…

Luxord se crispa quand Xaldin serra le bondage, la base de son sexe se compressant par la corde qui l'entourait. Un léger filet de sperme s'y écoula que Xaldin recueillit et goûta. Le troisième membre jeta un œil à Lexaeus qui observait avec une expression neutre – quoique ses pommettes étaient légèrement roses – le corps de Luxord et lui demanda.

**Xaldin : Tu veux me remplacer ?**

**Lexaeus : Hm…**

**Xaldin : Bon, j'prends ça pour une affirmation. Vas-y, fais-en ce que tu veux.**

Ils échangèrent de place et Luxord frémit quand il sentit la grande main du cinquième membre lui empoigner et masser son sexe. De son côté, Xaldin redressa un peu Luxord et lui mordit le cou. Ce dernier lui donna un coup de tête.

**Luxord, jurant à l'intérieur de lui-même : « Ca fait mal, connard ! »**

**Xaldin, esquissant un sourire : Pas d'accord ?**

Une main de l'homme aux dreads enleva l'une des pinces et vint titiller le téton du blond qui se crispa deux fois plus. A la vue d'un Luxord aussi tentant, Lexaeus décida de le baiser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il enleva violemment le gode – ce qui fit bondir Luxord – et défit la fermeture de son pantalon, dévoilant son entrejambe qui était de taille. Il souleva légèrement le bassin de Luxord qui se retrouvait quasiment dans les airs et allait le pénétrer quand il se reçut un coup à la nuque. Le fessier du joueur du destin retomba sur le sol et le grand brun se retrouva dans un état comateux, étalé par terre. C'est alors que Luxord manqua un battement de cœur quand il entendit la voix de Xigbar, fou de rage.

**Xigbar, plus menaçant tu meurs : Xaldin, dégage si tu ne veux pas que je te mette dans le même état que ton copain !! .\_/.***

Xaldin battit en retraite. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se frotter à un Xigbar hors de lui. Même si physiquement à première vue, c'était lui qui avait l'avantage, la colère pouvait rendre bien des hommes plus forts qu'ils n'en paraissaient.

Xigbar se précipita vers Luxord et l'aida à se redresser correctement. Il lui défit les menottes ainsi que son bandeau et lui arracha le ruban adhésif. Luxord leva la tête et regarda Xigbar dans les yeux. Il était venu le chercher, le sortir de sa merde.

**Luxord, les yeux légèrement rouges à cause d'avoir chialer de douleur pour tout à l'heure, murmurant : Xigbar…**

**Xigbar, accroupi à côté de lui : Désolé, je ne t'ai pas vu. J'ai cru que tout se passait bien de ton côté vu que tu ne m'appelais pas mais je n'avais pas vu que Xaldin avait recommencé à faire ça. Il est vraiment barge, ce mec !**

**Luxord, soulagé : Xigbar.**

Il s'écroula dans ses bras, à bout de force. L'homme borgne lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et lui embrassa le front. Sous le manteau de Luxord, il remarqua la corde de bondage et les pinces que celui-ci avait toujours sur lui et sourit.

**Xigbar, taquin : Dis, je savais pas que tu aimais porter ce genre de chose !**

**Luxord qui s'aperçut enfin qu'il avait oublié la corde et les pinces : Ah !**

Il les enleva sans plus tarder et cru enfin se sentir de nouveau libre. Luxord revint à Xigbar et se rendit compter que quelque chose clochait encore vu le sourire énigmatique mais moqueur qu'arborait le deuxième membre.

**Luxord, fronçant des sourcils : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Xigbar qui éclata de rire : Nan, c'est rien. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu le pari.**

Luxord baissa les yeux et vit effectivement qu'il était encore en érection.

**Luxord qui rétorqua, rouge : Ouais ben t'avais qu'à pas te taper ton chaton !**

**Xigbar : Ah ! Ah ! Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! ^^**

Un peu vexé, Luxord lui tourna le dos et fit semblant de bouder bien qu'il était heureux d'avoir gagné le pari qu'avait à l'origine lancé Xigbar. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui et le prit par derrière.

**Xigbar, une main descendant discrètement vers l'entrejambe de Luxord, d'une voix mielleuse : Puis-je en finir avec cette bosse ennuyeuse ?**

**Luxord qui frissonna : Idiot !... (puis baissant les yeux, plus bas) Vas-y, t'as le droit.**

**Xigbar, dans un murmure : Génial !**

**Luxord : -///-***

Toujours un peu plus loin, Marluxia jouait avec faire tourner quelques bouteilles de vodka orange. A côté de Vexen qui restait tout aussi silencieux que lui, il s'emmerdait royalement. A cause de lui, il ne pouvait rien faire et ça le faisait royalement chier. Marluxia jeta un œil à son voisin et désespéra encore plus. En plus de lui donner des ordres, Marluxia avait l'impression que Vexen s'en foutait complètement de lui. Mais c'était quoi son problème !!

**Marluxia, ayant marre de rien faire : Hé, t'attends quoi là ?**

**Vexen, les yeux fermées : …**

L'assassin sublime faillit alors péter un câble. Vexen ne voulait même pas lui répondre ! Mais putain que ça l'énervait de le voir aussi calme, aussi imperturbable !! A cette pensée, Marluxia se redressa et jeta un regard à l'homme blond, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait trouvé ! Il pouvait très bien passer son temps avec Vexen sans pour autant s'emmerder, il n'avait qu'à…

Vexen n'avait pas remarqué l'expression douteuse de son voisin puisqu'il avait les yeux clos. Il les ouvrit soudain quand quelque chose se colla contre son dos. Il tourna la tête et vit le visage de Marluxia près du sien.

**Vexen, commençant à perdre son sang-froid : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?**

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à quelque chose que Vexen ne remarqua que quand il sentit des doigts chauds dans son boxer. Vexen ouvrit grand les yeux : Marluxia avait descendu la fermeture de son manteau en cuir et avait mis sa main gantée dans un endroit très déplacé.

**Marluxia, lui susurrant : Tu aimes ça, hein ?**

**Vexen qui écarta l'homme aux cheveux de rose, outré : Euh nan mais ! Ca c'est mon pénis, merci de pas y toucher !**

Les joues rouges, Vexen jeta un regard noir à Marluxia pour bien lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'approcher de lui. Ce dernier lui rendit un sourire charmeur.

**Marluxia : Tu m'interdis d'aller voir mon Zexion à moi, ça veut dire que t'es jaloux, non ? TvT**

**Vexen, qui devenait de plus en plus rouge : Mais non, pas du tout !**

**Marluxia qui revint à l'offensive : Allez, sois pas timide comme ça ! Ca ne te va pas du tout, tu sais ?**

**Vexen : Ne t'approche pas !**

Mais là, Vexen ne pouvait plus faire obéir Marluxia. Il avait perdu son calme et son regard de sans-cœur, c'était mort.

**Marluxia, un bras autour des épaules de son congénère : Puisque tu veux que je sois avec personne, amusons-nous ensemble.**

Le onzième membre releva le menton de Vexen et effleura ses lèvres. Le scientifique se débattit mais il n'arrivait pas à éloigner une deuxième fois Marluxia. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait ainsi avec lui. Il l'avait voulu.

**Vexen, entre deux baisers : Hm, Marluxia, pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

L'assassin sublime se redressa et lui dit sur un ton à part en haussant des épaules.

**Marluxia : Parce que c'est de ta faute si je me fais chier.**

Il se rebaissa et voulut l'embrasser encore mais Vexen le repoussa.

**Vexen : Mais, maintenant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Mes ordres n'ont plus aucun effet sur toi, tu peux aller sauter sur Zexion.**

Son compagnon éclata de rire.

**Marluxia, légèrement moqueur : C'est trop tard ! Je veux m'amuser avec toi maintenant, te faire perdre la tête !**

Il se pencha vers Vexen mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas approcher.

**Marluxia qui commençait à s'énerver : Mais décidément, t'es têtu !**

**Vexen : Ca ne sert à rien de faire ça s'il n'y a pas de sentiment !**

**Marluxia, interdit sur le coup : De sentiment ? Mais c'est du sexe ! T'as pas besoin de ça pour baiser ! En plus, on est des similis, comment veux-tu qu'on ait des sentiments !?**

**Vexen : J'en sais rien mais je refuse de faire ça juste pour m'amuser !**

**Marluxia, un peu exaspéré : Bon, écoute. Et si je te dis que je veux te faire du bien, tu dirais oui ?**

**Vexen, baissant les yeux : Hm…**

**Marluxia, esquissant un sourire : Ma foi, t'es complexé !**

**Vexen, lui lançant un regard noir : Va te faire foutre.**

Marluxia rit puis attrapa une bouteille et l'ouvrit.

**Marluxia, offrant la vodka à son voisin : Tiens, ça aussi ça te fera du bien.**

**Vexen : Non merci, je suis pas ici pour me soûler.**

**Marluxia, scié : Mais alors t'es venu à la soirée pour quoi ? Si t'es pas venu pour boire ni pour t'amuser, tu es ici pour quoi ?!**

**Vexen : Pour observer.**

**Marluxia qui crut rire jaune : « hé, j'aime bien, c'es lui qui dit ça alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés pendant tout le temps où j'ai poiroté à côté de lui ! TuT' » Bon, je sais que t'as l'esprit scientifique, moi je ne l'ai pas mais je trouve ça vraiment ridicule d'être venu ici juste pour observer des gens faire la fête !**

**Vexen qui semblait avoir retrouver son calme : Ca dépend du point de vue que tu prends.**

**Marluxia : Bah justement, tu regardes le spectacle alors que tu pourrais très bien y faire partie. C'est nettement plus enrichissant que de rester dans son coin à observer.**

**Vexen, hésitant : …**

**Marluxia, essayant de se montrer convaincant : Dis, dans ton labo, tu fais des expériences, non ? Tu ne fais pas que les observer ? Alors pourquoi ce serait pas pareil ici ? Ah, t'es vraiment trop sérieux ! Tu peux pas te laisser aller un peu ?**

Vexen secoua la tête de droite à gauche alors que Marluxia n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était tombé sur un partenaire aussi coincé que lui. D'un côté, c'était lui qui avait voulu l'enquiquiner…

**Marluxia, prenant la main droite de Vexen et la plaquant contre son torse : Ok, sinon tu peux toujours me prendre comme cobaye pour ce soir.**

Sur ces paroles, Vexen ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Marluxia pouvait sortir vraiment n'importe quoi pour persuader quelqu'un !

**Vexen : Pff, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est bon, tu m'as eu. Passe-moi la vodka que je me laisse un peu aller.**

**Marluxia qui refusa : Non, j'ai une meilleure idée.**

Marluxia porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et garda un peu de la boisson dans la bouche. Il s'avança ensuite vers Vexen et échangea un baiser à la fois alcoolisé et aphrodisiaque. Quel mélange extra ! Vexen prit ensuite la vodka orange des mains de son partenaire et en but deux gorgées. Il regarda ensuite de façon provocante Marluxia qui sourit et lui sauta dessus.

**Marluxia : T'as un caractère de chien mais au fond, j'aime bien ^^ Tu sauras quand même rester calme avec l'aphrodisiaque qu'il y a dans la vodka ?**

**Vexen : Essaie juste de me faire tourner en bourrique et tu verras TvT**

A califourchon sur lui, l'assassin sublime lui rendit son sourire et s'attaqua à son cou. Vexen entoura la nuque de celui-ci de ses bras et ferma les yeux, se laissant faire et goûtant au plaisir érotique et sexuel d'avoir un autre corps collé contre le sien…

Tous ces tourtereaux qui batifolaient à droite et à gauche, Axel et Roxas, Demyx et Zexion, Xigbar et Luxord, Marluxia et Vexen, ne se doutaient pas que quelques sérieux problèmes allaient survenir dans une poignée de minutes…

* * *

**Z'en pensez quoi ? XD**

**Franchement, je plains Luxord. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de le faire souffrir autant alors que je l'aime bien au fond ! Le pauvre... n'empêche que j'me suis instruite dans le domaine du sex toys en allant chercher des trucs intéressants sur le net, hu hu TwT (j'suis pas bien XD)**

**En revanche, j'ai dû mal avec Xaldin, j'sais pas pourquoi... Mais j'adore Lexaeus (c'est mon papa ours =^w^=), Xigbar aussi je l'adore, l'obus rose aussi... en fait j'adore tout le monde après XD (à part Xion, peut toujours pas la supporter même après avoir joué au jeu TT'... et Xemnas, il me fait trop flipper XD)**

**Mais c'est quoi ce racontage de life ! TT' ^^'**

**Passons, j'fais une dédic' à ma p'tite maman Okami pour le passage : **

_**"****Marluxia, lui susurrant : Tu aimes ça, hein ?**_

**_Vexen qui écarta l'homme aux cheveux de rose, outré : Euh nan mais ! Ca c'est mon pénis, merci de pas y toucher !"_**

**J'sais pas si tu t'en rappelles mais bon, m'en fous j'te fais une dédic' ! XD**

**Sinon... j'ai plus grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que du racontage de vie ! XD**

**Oh si ! J'veux me faire un délire !...**

**Je déclare vainqueur : Demyx pour avoir récupérer Zexion, Marluxia pour avoir réussi à convaincre Vexen de faire des choses pas nettes, Vexen pour avoir su attirer l'attention de Marluxia, Roxas pour avoir rendu Axel jaloux, Axel pour avoir convaincu son blondinet de petit ami à venir à la soirée, Zexion pour avoir réussi à faire le premier pas vers Demyx, Luxord pour avoir survécu aux choses horribles que lui ont faites Xaldin et Lexaeus (XD) et Xigbar pour des tonnes de choses qu'il a faites dans ce chapitre ! ^^**

**Je déclare perdant : Demyx pour avoir perdu au jeu de la bouteille, Marluxia pour s'être fait piquer son Zexion, Lexaeus pour être tombé dans le coma et Xaldin pour avoir battu en retraite face à Xigbar ! ^^**

**Voilà, the second round sera pour bientôt ! (du moins, je l'espère TT')**


End file.
